deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dio Brando VS Black★Rock Shooter
Dio Brando VS Black★Rock Shooter '''is a what-if? episode of Death Battle featuring Dio Brando form the Anime/Manga Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and Black★Rock Shooter form the anime of the same name. Description ''When Sprees Collide! Derpurple's Season 2: Dio's Spree is coming to a close, but SaikouTouhou's Season 2: Black★Rock Shooter's Spree is about to begin! So why not end off a spree and start one off like this?'' Interlude Wiz: These two fighter had or will make a visit along the whole mutli-verse to fight a variety of opponents. '''Boomstick: But now, these two meet path to settle the deal once and for all! Wiz: Dio Brando, the yellow-clad vampire. Boomstick: And Black★Rock_Shooter, the black-clad otherself. Wiz: I am Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will wins, a Death Battle! Who do you thinks should win? Dio Brando Black★Rock Shooter TIME HAS STOPPED NO DECISION CAN BE MADE Dio Brando (Done by Derpurple) (Cue DIO's World -DIO's Theme-) DIO: "KONO DIO DA, HINJAKU HINJAKU, THE WORLD, TOKI YO TOMARE, MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA~!" Boomstick: This can be essentially all we need to know about Dio. Wiz: However this is Death Battle so a full analysis is in order. Dio Brando was born in the late 19th century, he was raised by a drunk and abusive father who would later be the possible reason for him being the evil douche-bag we know today. Boomstick: Or he was already a shit-bag and evil person all along. Whatever the case is, it would eventually lead him into rejecting his humanity and become a vampire. And all just to surpass his rival and adopted brother Jonathan Joestar. Wiz: He would later become just a head and respect Jonathan, then ruin his honeymoon, fatally wound him and steal his body. Boomstick: And Jonathan still considered him a brother. Talk about a true gentleman. Wiz: Dio would later gain a Stand called "The World" after the tarot card. He would also go to around the world searching for assassins/Stand users to help him kill the Joestar Bloodline regardless if they are willing. Boomstick: And if you aren't then Dio implants some head herpes-looking bud that essentially controls your brain. ''' Wiz: Aside from Mind Control, as a JoJo Vampire Dio can also freeze the human body and blood on contact, fire a pressured liquid from his eyes that can break through rock and metal (but is reflect off glass infused hamon), smash a cobble stone wall with a wounded hand with relative ease, destroyed a whole stone tower/pillar in under 30 seconds in near bullet like speed, can deflect Kakyoin's bullet-speed Emerald Splash with simple flicks of the wrist while sitting down, can make a severed arm sever multiple men, can regenerate from over a blast of a dozen grenades, tank a punch to head from the diamond-shattering Star Platinum, and even took on the FTL Star Platinum with hardly any problems. '''Boomstick: Speaking of Star Platinum, The World is basically a stronger, buffer, faster, and more precise Star Platinum. The World can move FTL and if not MFTL, punch a hole through a human abdomen with ease, catch a bullet, and most infamously The World can stop time. Wiz: Dio's Time Stop is instantaneous and universal, there has been a misconception that Dio must shout out "The World!" to stop time however this is only for dramatic effect and it can be done as simple as breathing. It can also increase greatly overtime if Dio drains the blood of someone relatively strong or a Joestar. Boomstick: Joestar blood is like a f***ing drug to Dio, Dio himself says that Joestar blood has a feeling of the greatest high he has ever felt in his immortal life. Wiz: Dio is not without his weaknesses, his head is not completely immune to hamon (though his body is because it's Jonathan's body), sunlight can turn him into dust in just seconds, and the biggest weakness is how cocky he is. Boomstick: Despite Dio being a master strategist he suffers from Plot-Induced Stupidity or PIS for short. And though he can kill most of his opponents with ease, if he finds an opponent he tends to toy with them regardless of the situation. In some cases he will go all out with a steam roller and all. Wiz: Will Dio succumb to his Plot-Stupidity or will his steam roller flatten BRS? Black★Rock Shooter (Done by SaikouTouhou) Wiz: The Otherworld in an alternate dimension of our world. Here, lives many humanoid being called the otherselves. They are born as the alter-ego of real world girls and exists to take the suffering of the girls of our world. Boomstick: Yuu Koutari got Strength, Kagari Izuriha got Chariot and Saya Irino got Black★Gold Saw among others. Wiz: But one of them, surpassed all the others. She was born from Mato Kuroi's desire to help people around her. Thus, she indirectly created one of the strongest of her kind, Black★Rock Shooter! Boomstick: Sporting almost no clothing and some borderline BDSM accessories, BRS looks like an Anti-Hero from those 90' show. Wiz: And she certainly has the personality of one. She is absolutely ruthless in battle, not stopping for anything to reaches her goal, which is pretty much about beating the shit out of whoever her opponent his at the time. She rarely shows any mercy and when she does, it isn't for very long until she decapitate you. Boomstick: For said decapitation, she has the Black Blade, a rather bland looking katana, but still useful in close quarter. Wiz: Her main weapon however is her rock★Cannon. This arm cannon is even bigger than she is and can be used both as a ranged weapons and melee one. Boomstick: How does she manages to swing that thing as fast and easily like that in beyond me, but she can, that's the important. Wiz: As a ranged weapon, the rock★Cannon can fires, well, black rocks at high speed. But it can also be charged to fires much more devastating blows. Boomstick: The less powerful one will probably just bounces off of the toughest foes, but a charged one will easily obliterate a giant human skull. And she can also uses the knock back to jumps really high in the air if she wants to. Wiz: But that's not the rock★Cannon's only form, it can also become a gatling gun at will. This form is capable of destroying a spider mechs in mere seconds. Boomstick: And if she needs even more fire power, she can turns it into a double barrel stationary machine gun! Capable of decimating whole armies! Wiz: She complement her weapons with her natural physical abilities. She has super speed, strength and durability. Also almost infinite Stamina. Boomstick: But let's talk about that durability. She has been stabbed through the stomach and rolled over by a giant spider mech, got her arm almost cut off and even got completely squashed by a giant hammer, and survived. She recovered mere seconds after all of those blow. Wiz: But this is not her final form. Like most shonen characters, BRS got a darker and better version of herself, Insane Black★Rock Shooter! Boomstick: Also her origin is pretty dark too. When Matoi fused with BRS, something went a bit wrong. You see, BRS was in the middle of killing Dead Matser, but in Mato's eyes, she was killing her best friend, Yomi. So Mato kinda snapped out. Wiz: Matoi's trauma thus created the alternate version of... her alternate version. Boomstick: This kickass version is equipped with two new weapons. The Insane Blade Claw is an upgraded version of her sword. It not only looks even more badass, it is even more powerful, capable of effortlessly slashing through pillar stone and most importantly, heads. Wiz: She also gained control over chains that are connected to her body. She can uses these to bind her foes or controls her weapons at a distance. This include her new upgraded canon, the Insane Cannon Lance. Boomstick: Aaah... This weapon is one of the most perfect thing I have ever seen. It is mainly used as a sweet melee weapon twice her size capable of easily stabbing through solid block of steel. Wiz: But it is also a ve- Boomstick: Shut up Wiz! This baby can fires bullets, and lots of them. Heck she can even cover an entire battlefield with bullets if she wants to. She can also concentrate it into a machine gun-like type of fire. And even if that isn't enough fire power, her cannon can sprout little canons from anywhere to shoots bullet. While they may seems weak, they are strong enough to rips apart the arm of another otherself. Wiz: These bullets seem to be powerful enough to causes explosions on impact. Or sometimes not. Boomstick: Along with these weapons IBRS got also upgraded physical abilities. She can break apart stone pillar with her bare hands, can keeps up with Black★Gold Saw, who moves faster than the eye and tanks attacks from Strength. Wiz: But through all these strengths, BRS is not perfect. She has the least destructive potential out of all the otherselves and is prone to put herself in danger all the times due to her rather aggressive personality. Boomstick: Who the hell cares? When you got a gun like this one, you are putting others in dangers when you start a fight. Pre-Fight Fight Black★Rock Shooter walks in a city, looking very out of place with her habits. ???: So, you are the one who defeated the Hero of Terraria, huh? That's pretty impressive for a scrawny girl like you. BRS:.... She turns around to face with the vampire and summons her cannon. Dio: So, that's how you are going to do it? Very well. I shall crushes you like the rest. BRS point her canon towards Dio, while the latter activate The World. FIGHT Dio starts the fight by throwing a knife towards Rock, who dodges it and counters with a shot into Dio's face. However, the rock is suddenly stopped midair near Dio and crushed. Dio then disappear from her sight and reappear behind her. There, The World grabs her by the head and smashes her head on the concrete. He then proceed to punch her 123 times, before throwing her away. BRS lands on a lamp post and whack it in half. Dio approach her and bends down to pick her up, but before he can do that, his hand is cut-off by a quick sword draw. BRS then proceed to kick him away and then punches him in the face. However Dio doesn't seem to react badly at all. Thus, he takes BRS's hand with his others hand and then start punching her with The World intensely in the stomach. Dio is about to decapitate her, but he is shot in the stomach point blank by Rock's canon and kicked in the face. With his hand cut off and a part of his torso blown away, BRS prepare to finishes him up, however, he doesn't seem scared one bit of her. Instead, he fires up his eyes beam directly at her head, sending her crashing into a nearby building. Then, following the beating Dio regenerate the damage done to him easily. Dio: Mmh, you are powerful, I'll give you that. But gods don't bleed! ZA WARUDO! BRS was about to get out of the rumble, but she is frozen alongside the whole world. When the time resume a big ass building is falling directly at her face. She reacts immediately by dodging the building. She then jumps on it and now on the top she jumps towards Dio and smashes his skull on the ground with her canon. However, The World grabs her leg and smashes her to the ground too. Dio proceed to gets up and then unleashes a flurry of punches on the down girl. BRS manages to stab Dio in the torso and then back down from the beating. She then turn her canon into its Gatling form and shoot at Dio. She first manages to blow a hole through Dio's torso, but then The World starts blocking every single bullets with his fists. Dio then teleport behind her and punches trough her torso. Dio: It's time to finish this.... ZA WARUDO! Time is stopped again, along with BRS. He then jumps in the air, and comes back with a Road Roller on her, and then start to punch it. Dio: MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA- Suddenly, the Road Roller blows up under Dio's feet. He is knocked away, but he lands on his feet. From the purple mist created from the explosion emerges a shadowy figures. Dio: Mmmh.. This is interesting. Well, COME AT ME! Dio teleports just next to IBRS and punch her in the face. But before he can do so IBRS swing her lance at him, ripping him in half. IBRS stare at Dio's cut corpse on the ground and is about to leave.... however she is suddenly punched hard from behind. Dio has regenerated almost instantly from the wound. Then, IBRS point her gun at Dio and fires Vulcan shots all over him. He uses his time stopping to avoid them and get close to her, and the start punching her with The World. Dio: MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMDUA! IBRS however manages to block the punches with her lance. In the middle of the beating, she gets out the small canon from the lance and fires all them on Dio. This knock back him enough so that IBRS can pick her sword and decapitated him and cleaves him in two with her lance. She back down and start fires on Dio from afar. However, Dio's regenerative ability overcome IBRS's ability to damage him. When he grows back up, he time stop, only to drop a car on her. She is hit violently by the falling car on her, but she still manages to break it down from inside. When she get up, Dio is right behind her. However she reacts before he can and binds him with her chains. She then stabs him in the stomach and fires up her canon inside him. He is soon quickly shreds apart from inside. But Dio regenerate once again. IBRS is about to fires again, but Dio teleports behind and grabs her head. She is violently smashed through the ground, before being grabbed by The World.... and ripped apart violently over Dio's head. Dio: Huh, she was tougher than excepted. Anyway I have business to do. KO In another place of the otherworld, BRS wakes up in the middle of nowhere, back in her normal form.... BRS:....(It looks like this vampire was stronger than I thought....I will have to get stronger if I don't want to loses against this Terrarians next time...or even Dio himself...) Thus, BRS settled to go find powerful opponent to fight.... Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: Yeah! Blood! Wiz: Even though these two seemed evenly match at first glance, it quickly became clear that Dio was superior. Boomstick: Even though Rock had better ranged weapons, Dio's stand, The World, could easily block them with his FTL speed. Wiz: His time stopping ability could easily out power BRS at close range or even just kill her before she could act. Boomstick: Her second was more powerful, but again The World was just too strong and fast for her to handle. Wiz: Combine all of that with Dio's regenerative ability and you got yourself a winner. Boomstick: Well, this battle was finished in no time. Wiz: The winner is Dio Brando. Category:Derpurple Category:SaikouTouhou Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015